


Повесть о дружбе

by atropo



Category: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из воспоминаний майора Дегтярева.<br/>(S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Зов Припяти)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Повесть о дружбе

Как сейчас, иногда накатывает мутная волна философских размышлений — чаще всего после отмывки радионуклидов, всем известной, хотя бывает и просто так. Чадит хилый костерок, между углями и золой чернеют подкопчённые банки с ужином, в которых уже уютно квохчет кипящий жир. Дымок разносится над головами, Зона тихая, как будто ласковая даже, жди беды. Через костёр смотришь в светлое пятно лица своего товарища, который рассказывает что-то, уже и не слышишь, что, и думаешь, вспоминаешь.

Не о том, как час назад выползал из оврага, весь сырой, нёс в контейнере горстку "слёзок", слушал, как матерится друг, что день не задался. Не о том, как сутки назад чуть пулю не словил на опасной насыпи и долго тащил друга, ушибленного шпалой, вдоль железной дороги по всем репьям.

О том, как год назад впервые друга выручил.

Наваждение.

Кличка у Тополя подходящая, хотя ещё бы ближе подошла менее поэтичная — "Дерево". И вроде не глупый парень, да что толку. Его ведь даже оставишь одного — выберется откуда угодно, выползет, вылезет и ещё всем покажет. Стреляет метко, Зоной балован.  
Но оставлять не станешь.

Как однажды встретились, с тех самых пор и не оставил. Держит, как сама Зона, чем только, не поймёшь. Встреча с ним, с Тополем этим, чтоб его, вообще была смешная. Глупая даже, как сюжет в американской мелодраме. Охраннички из них, конечно...

Подхожу к бункеру, учёные заждались, а эта толпа нуклеиды вымывает. Морды красные, хоть рёва в пять глоток не слышно, и то победа. Эта каланча, отставив автомат, нависает над ними и хохочет, как ни в чём не бывало, над чужими байками. В ста метрах трясутся кусты — заблудший снорк места себе не находит от злости.

Полсуток спустя, когда я снова выхожу из бункера с чёткой ориентировкой, это чудо света встречает меня словами:  
— Это ты у нас, значит, спец по монстрам? Ну-ну.  
И смеётся.

Он всегда смеётся, когда не спит и не под пси.

Вместе мы отправляемся в туннель за градирней.

— Цирк уродов, — говорит он, сплёвывая в мокрую траву. Под ногами чавкает, а он при каждом шаге пытается стрясти с сапога какую-то полусгнившую деталь долговского бронежилета. - Вот ведь цирк уродов-то. А мы тут то ли секьюрити, то ли главные циркачи.

Они остаются снаружи, хотя надо было бы мне догадаться, что мне с этого светит, с такими-то защитниками родины. В туннеле всё - дело техники. Мои руки уже греет этот неизвестный артефакт, я выхожу из покосившихся дверей, заталкивая контейнер в рюкзак, кажется, даже улыбаюсь, потому что всем неуютно в туннеле, все хотят уйти. Я вижу наконец Тополя, он смотрит на меня испуганным и пустым взглядом, заплетающимся языком выговаривает:  
— К-к-к-контролёр! — и из его рук падает на землю именной автомат, на котором смешным детским шрифтом выцарапана его кличка.

За день до этого я сохранил в контейнере на поясе "каменный цветок", активировал его, как только учёные сказали о возможности пси-излучения. С артефактом на поясе мне хватает магазина, чтобы справиться с фокусником из этой труппы, и вся команда "младших научных" со стонами и всхлипываниями выкатывается из туннеля наружу.

По дороге в "родимый" бункер Тополь висит на своём "спасителе" и благодарит не затыкаясь. Я почти рад тому, что мне выпала эта роль, но очень хочется приложить его прикладом, чтобы не шумел. На счастье, блёклое солнце, полная видимость и невероятное везение позволяют нам добраться благополучно.

С этого-то момента...

Тополь путался под ногами, умел оказываться там, где случайно проходил я. Старался всучить аптечки, бинты, еду, делился водкой и дорогими препаратами от научников, рассказывал любые подслушанные, вспомнившиеся и придумавшиеся байки. Герман и Озёрский в два голоса уговорили меня помочь им снова, подкупили сначала одиночными заданиями, но взяться за следующее меня заставила только острая нехватка средств. Охранять снова толпу молодых сотрудников лаборатории, во главе которых выступал восторженный Тополь...

Да лучше бы сразу в Припять голышом.

Конечно, всё это дело техники. Но тут ещё вмешались какие-то личные желания и нежелания.

Ну не мог я позволить собакам приблизиться. И не мог позволить зомби зацепить пулей наивного, как ребёнок, Тополя.

И поэтому носился вокруг них, пока они преспокойно стояли, подставив седалища под клыки и снаряды, и снимали показания с приборов. Гордые, уверенные в своём великом предназначении для науки, такие наивные, такие нелепые. И предводитель их, молодой дурачок со смешным прозвищем.

Когда нам пришлось после разминуться, я уже не вспоминал о нём. Что толку. Либо сам в Припяти копыта откинешь, было где и отчего... либо Тополь расстанется с везением. И все из этого вытекающее.

Мы ведь тогда даже не попрощались. Адреналин вытеснил из сознания Тополя мою скромную фигуру, да к тому же, его ждала какая-то баснословная награда от учёных. Грамота в рамочке, на грудь вешать? Карты мифических оазисов?

Под шумок я скрылся в ночи. Не люблю долгие прощания. Меня ждала Припять.

И вот полгода спустя выхожу я с Янова, расправив косточки под новым военным камуфлом и вдохнув заряженный после Выброса воздух Зоны, и вдруг вижу перед собой суровую троицу вольных. Они вооружены, недовольны встречей с военсталом и определённо устали после ходки.

Один подходит вплотную, чую лёгкий привкус близящейся проблемы — мужичок втиснут в старенький экзоскелет.

Потом поднимаю глаза и успеваю только заметить в ответном взгляде узнавание и счастье.

После чего это Дерево сдавливает меня в объятиях, экзоскелет, повторив биомеханику движения, делает то же самое, и от тройного усилия мои косточки скукоживаются обратно. Я позорно обвисаю в любящих руках своего нового друга и, разумеется, отрубаюсь под весёлый хохот его товарищей.

Очухиваюсь уже снова в подвале Янова, на продавленном вонючем матрасе, будто и не выходил никуда, но надо мной нависает озадаченная физиономия. Впервые вижу его без маски на пол-лица. Нормальное лицо, тревожное, со смеющимися морщинками. На подбородке шрам.

— Тополь, — говорю. — Не убивай, родной, ещё пригожусь.

И он снова смеётся.

Да. Наваждение.

...Всего ничего прошло, тишины как не бывало, Зона живёт, Зона меняется. В километре от нас, не больше, звуки стрельбы и отдалённое рычание. Прокатывается, как громовой рокот, только тише, ниже, положе. Будто мультяшный ком из оружия, рук, ног и зубастых пастей катится прямо к нам, пока медленно, в обход холма.

Тополь замолкает. Не до слов сейчас.

Мы напряжены, он всматривается в темноту, я всматриваюсь в него. У него вроде и слух, и зрение не лучше, но он везунчик, да и я в обиду его не дам.

Я ли это, людей положивший на свой приказ, пол-Монолита отправивший к праотцам, добравшийся до Припяти и вернувшийся назад? Я ли это, спрашиваю себя, разомлевший у костра, но держащий руку на кобуре.

Я ли это, бывший майор и капитан Дегтярев.

Не у Тополя же спрашивать. Он занят, он слушает Зону. Когда станет опасно, он и сам не поймёт, как даст мне знак.

И дальше будет дело техники.


End file.
